MISSING
by Phaedra Y. Maxwell Chang
Summary: ¿Acaso alguien me ha perdido?


MISSING

CHAPTER I

¿Otra vez aquí Quatre? ¿Por que ahora? ¿Por que vienes día a día a este lugar que compartieron juntos? ¿Ya tomaste una decisión? El joven de ojos aqua voltea a ver su reflejo en un pequeño espejo ovalado y viendo su reflejo responde cambiando su faz completamente

"Si, en cuanto salga del hospital me iré. Por que no lo volverás a dañar" tomando el ultimo vestigio de su vida pasada juntos, toma esa maleta y sale del departamento.

Más tarde en el Hospital

Un joven colocaba unas delicadas flores junto a la cabecera de la cama de Trowa, el cual tras un "accidente" salio de un largo sueño en el cual perdió parte de su memoria

"Disculpa... Creo que he perdido algo, pero no logro recordarlo"

Guardo silencio y coloco esa mascara que me permite superarlo todo, el espera mi respuesta...

"Oh no te preocupes, tal vez pronto lo recuerdes, es difícil al principio, no te esfuerces demasiado, ah pronto vendrán a verte tus amigos tal vez ellos puedan poner algo de orden a lo que te sucedió" Acto seguido sonrío... me voy no quiero que nadie me vea con el...

Mas tarde han llegado todos a verle, me gusta ver su sonrisa, es increíble que se adapte tan bien a todos... los recuerda... solo algo se perdió... una cosa...

"Oye –señalándome con el dedo- ¿cuál es tu nombre?

"Oh Trowa no hagas eso de nuevo... es la quinta vez que preguntas soy yo Quatre... ¿acaso no logras recordarme? Lo increíble es que solo a mi"

Trowa baja su cabeza apenado... y niega nuevamente... trata de recordar y le produce dolor, por lo menos no es como en otras ocasiones me han contado, no es tan intenso, por eso podrá irse de alta hoy

Esa misma tarde es dado de alta, ayudado por Heero y Wu Fei, le colocan en un confortable sillón, nadie habla del "accidente" que puso a Trowa en ese estado pero se que mentalmente lo culpan a el... por que no aceptar lo que quiere... en parte también sé que es mi culpa, no lo pude evitar… por que...? "Yo amo a Trowa... pero el a mi ... simplemente no me recuerda"

Ahora cae otra vez en uno de sus trances, aunque se hacen cada vez más cortos, luego voltea a vernos a todos y con un rostro en franca preocupación rompe el silencio mas como para el que como una pregunta hacia nosotros... Oigan chicos "¿Se me ha perdido algo?"

Duo con su forma habitual y tan infantil de ser se acerca y le pregunta "¿Trowa, es importante lo que perdiste?"

"A veces siento que si, me estremezco y he llegado a llorar por la desesperación, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no siento nada... por cierto"... -bajando la voz-... "¿Me puedes decir quien es él?" -señala hacia mi.

El trenzado exasperado solo suspira y dice, "es Quatre"... y me mira con un dejo de lastima en sus ojos... que de inmediato desaparece... el también lo culpa a el... el lo lastimo, todos lo intuyen... pero solo yo se la verdad... nuevamente la mascara... sonrío y me acerco a el pero rechaza mi toque con indiferencia..

"Si tienes dudas acerca de quien soy, solo pregunta... solo eso Trowa"

El solo asiente misterioso... nos han dejado a solas a los 3, eso podría ser problemático, como aquella vez que el le hizo daño a Trowa... tal vez yo pueda evitarlo...

Sin embargo la mascara de las apariencias vuelve a mi rostro, entonces el se levanta, yo sorprendido le observo acercarse a el y susurrarle

"así que lograste olvidar, me perdiste a mi... pero también a él"

Sorprendido Trowa voltea a verme... cuando debería estarlo viendo a él... su cara refleja horror al empezar a recordar lo que yo siempre he sabido...

"Quatre... por que... tu...?"

El toma un pequeño cuchillo que siempre guarda consigo y logra herir a Trowa... la sangre le corre por un costado.. le dice al oído...

"Por que yo no soy como tu... yo no puedo amar a un hombre... yo soy todo lo que han esperado de mi..." volteo a ver el espejo y miro su rostro... es igual al mío y a la vez tan diferente y por fin logro ver la horrible realidad... el y yo somos una misma persona... el... y yo...

Mientras Trowa yace inconciente por la sangre que ha derramado, yo quiebro ese pequeño espejo... voy a matar a Quatre... el no debió haber amado a un hombre... no señor... tomo un pedazo y corto su cuello... y a la vez descubro que es el mío... "no podemos con esto"... "amamos demasiado a Trowa y a la vez le odiamos, nos transformo en lo que nunca hubieran querido nuestros padres para nosotros, para el gran heredero Quatre Raberba Winner" "Yo que podía dormir soñando contigo y despertar sin tenerte"

Días después en el hospital, Duo, Heero, Wu Fei y Catherine, esperaban ansiosos que Trowa abriera los ojos, y por fin lo hizo... platicaron de cosas sin importancia durante largas horas, Catherine tuvo que salir unos minutos a platicar con el médico y Trowa miró a sus compañeros preguntando...

"Díganme con sinceridad... Acaso he perdido algo?"

Duo agacha la mirada y solo aprieta los nudillos, ellos decidieron que era mejor que no decir nada que no recordara, no puede creer lo que sucedió, era imposible de creer que nunca lloraría una lágrima por la muerte de Quatre, pero recordar su locura sería aun peor, si ellos no los hubieran dejado solos… si tan solo se hubieran dado cuenta…

Heero solo respondió a la pregunta de Trowa "no te preocupes demasiado Trowa, cualquier cosa que hayas perdido… créeme no vale la pena…"

OWARI...

NOTA DE AUTORA…. WOW … Mi primer fic oneshoot je pero no el ultimo juar juar juar… ejem.. Cualquier cosa dejen review please… Ya ya ya lo corregí…. A ver si ahora si se entiende… si no voy a poner aquí un resumen XD


End file.
